


Down to Business

by trascendenza



Category: Threshold
Genre: 200 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Nigel grunted; in Nigel-language, it roughly translated to 'I'm glad you're not dead.  I guess.'</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> For tinheart, to hopefully brighten her day. &lt;3

"Dr. Fen—I mean, Nigel—I mean…" Lucas gasped, banging his head on the shelf directly above him. He rubbed his crown with a grimace; Nigel paused where he was fiddling with Lucas's belt, looking up.

"Any damage?"

Lucas shook his head.

Nigel grunted; in Nigel-language, it roughly translated to _I'm glad you're not dead. I guess._

Lucas wrung his hands out, circling them one over the other as he spoke. "But, but, but, I mean, is this a good… what if Molly, or, oh, God, Baylock finds out? Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Nigel raised an imperial eyebrow. "Of course not, Lucas. You're _absolutely_ right. Instead of a candy dish at the front of my office, I just give out blow jobs."

"No, I—oh, God, that wasn't what I meant at all, I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't trying to imply that you're unprofessional, Dr. Fenway, because you're the best, I mean, really, the best—"

"—_Lucas._"

Lucas gulped. "Yes?"

"Shut the hell up and let me get to work."

Lucas exhaled, slowly; he managed a shaky smile. "I'd like that, Nigel."

Nigel finally smiled—one might say (almost) warmly—and did exactly that.


End file.
